Scoring with the Devil
by GrayPaulineces
Summary: Black Sabbath are coming to Daten City, and Scanty and Kneesocks go out to see the show. What they aren't aware of are two other boys who won't dare miss such an event. Rated M for safety. I do NOT own the music "lampooned" in the story.
1. Four Teens, One Show

Daten City. A remote place trapped in the thin line between Heaven and Hell, therefore a target for ghosts and demons of such. However, when the demon in charge of the city is not at work, quiet days may roam. Today was definitely the case.

It was Saturday morning, 10 AM, and two teenaged demonettes were sleeping in their shared room in Daten City's municipality, which was owned by their boss, the mayor Corset. Some claim he was their father, but others claim it is just a cover up. Corset was out for the week; therefore he left the place under his assistants' charge.

_"Finished with my woman 'cause she couldn't help me with my mind!"_ sang an alarm clock before being turned off by the loveable blue-haired meganekko demonette as she yawned and stretched. Her mint-haired elder sister Scanty, who wasn't less loveable than her, was still sleeping by her side in their shared bed.

"Good morning, onee-sama", the meganekko said softly and kissed her sister's cheek, thus waking her up.

"Good morning, Miss Kneesocks", Scanty replied and hugged her sister. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Just perfect, dear sister. How was your slumber?" Kneesocks asked while getting dressed. She even gave her sister's uniform to her, and she thanked her as a reward.

"One of the most marvelous slumbers I had in my life", Scanty responded softly while wearing her uniform, and she went to the window and looked at the view of the city. Since their room was present in the highest floor, it was possible to see a great view of the city. "Look what a beautiful day it is, Kneesocks. A perfect day for a certain enjoyment or two", Scanty said while looking outside.

"It's a good thing there is no school today and the mayor is absent. I have always had a craving for a normal work-free Saturday, and today is a great opportunity for us since Black Sabbath are coming to Daten City tonight!" Kneesocks added.

"It sure has been a while since an exalted musical act has arrived at Daten City", Scanty said. "I wondered if the mayor would give us permission to go out and see them. However, since he has gone to a series of meetings, we are free to do whatever comes to our minds", Scanty said in a calm tone.

"I'm already ahead of you sister dearest, because I have already purchased two tickets for us both!" Kneesocks replied.

"I am so lucky to have a gorgeous genius little sister such as thee", Scanty cheered and proceeded to hug her meganekko sister tightly and kiss her cheeks repeatedly. "Oh look at you Miss Kneesocks, you are blushing again!"

"Onee-sama, you know I'm prone to easily blush", Kneesocks giggled sheepishly as her face turned to a brighter shade of red.

"Come on, you know you like blushing, you're so cute when you do so!" Scanty replied. "Your face is as red as a beetroot!"

"Oh stop it you drunk, I was born this way!" Kneesocks laughed while attempting to break free from her sister's hugs and kisses. "Anyhow, the show only starts at 9 PM, so we have plenty of time beforehand", she continued.

"Hmmm, is that so?" Scanty asked in a sweet tone. "Well, we cannot possibly waste the entire day loitering at home. Today is too perfect for us to do nothing at all".

"You're absolutely right, dear. I say we can while the time away at the beach for some time", Kneesocks suggested.

"Marvelous idea, Miss Kneesocks", Scanty confirmed. "However, we must maintain enough energy for tonight's show, so I suggest we return home on time for relaxation".

"Smart thinking, sister", Kneesocks replied, and then she clapped her hands. "Fastener darling!" she called, and a red mantis-like creature rushed towards her and her sister.

"Dear sister and I are going to the beach for a while, so be a sweetie and guard our home until we return", Kneesocks said sweetly.

"Fastener", the mantis responded, and the Demon Sisters exited the building and headed out to town.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Highland, USA...

"Wake up, buttmunch! You fell asleep on the couch again!" Butt-head shouted at a sleeping Beavis, thus causing him to wake up with a scream and fall on the floor. "Huh huh huh, that was cool", Butt-head laughed at Beavis' fall.

"Damn it Butt-head, I hate it when you do that!" Beavis replied and got back on the couch.

Said characters, Beavis and Butt-head, were very bizarre, intelligence-lacking teenagers. Beavis had a puffy blond pompadour hairstyle, a pointy nose, and a severe underbite. Butt-head had a brown Mohawk, a huge nose with large nostrils, tiny eyes, and his top gums were almost always exposed due to him having a small upper lip, and thus revealing his dental braces. Both Beavis and Butt-head had large heads and they both loved rock and heavy metal as evidenced by their shirts: Beavis wears a blue Metallica shirt, while Butt-head wears a grey AC/DC shirt.

"Let's see what's on TV, heh heh heh", Beavis said and turned the TV on. Once on, a news flash started running.

_"We interrupt this program to give you an important announcement! The pioneers of heavy metal, Black Sabbath, have announced their arrival at Daten City, in the thin line between Heaven and Hell tonight at 9 PM (Daten City standard time)! Further information includes that only two more tickets remain! Please call the number below now to be one of the lucky people to get a chance to see some chaos live!"_

"Woah! This is gonna be cool, huh huh huh!" Butt-head snickered. "Get the phone, Beavis!" he ordered, and Beavis immediately snatched the phone and called the number written on the screen.

"Uh, hello, heh heh", Beavis said on the phone. "Is this like, where you order tickets and stuff? I'd like to get those two tickets".

_"Sure, just tell me the number of the credit card you wish to use for paying",_ said the guy on the phone. Beavis then flipped out a credit card and said its number. _"Very good, that'll be 666.138$ a ticket. I'll need your name and your friend's name, please"._

"Sure, whatever dude, heh heh heh", Beavis snickered. "Beavis and Butt-head".

_"Beavis and Butt-head, you say? Well congratulations, you have just purchased the two final tickets! They shall be sent to you shortly, have a nice day and enjoy the show",_ said the guy on the phone.

"Sure whatever dude", Beavis said and ended the conversation.

"Dude, where did you get that credit card?" Butt-head asked.

"I stole it from Mr. Anderson four months ago, heh heh", Beavis answered.

"Huh huh, that was pretty cool, Beavis!" Butt-head said.

"I bet we're gonna see some chicks to score with", Beavis snickered. "Boioioioioioioioing!"

"Huh huh, we're there dude", Butt-head said.

_"DUN, DUN, DUH DA DA! DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA, DUH DA DA!"_ Beavis and Butt-head chanted in raspy tones.

* * *

_**Clip intermission: Castle of Glass by Linkin Park**_

Butt-head: "Inspired by many true stories".

[0:33]

Beavis: "Heh heh, I'm ugly and now I'm gonna make a sad face!"

[0:36]

Butt-head: "And now I'm gonna make little kids cry, huh huh. This is stupid. You never see this kind of crap in a true story".

[0:44]

Butt-head: "Hey Beavis, that's your mom! And she's crying, huh huh huh!"

Beavis: "Shut up Butt-head!"

Butt-head: "It's like that time when you were crying..."

Beavis: "I wasn't crying, dillweed! It was because of an onion, damn it!"

Butt-head: "It's alright to cry Beavis. It takes the sad out of you, huh huh".

Beavis: "Damn it Butt-head, shut up! Heh heh heh heh".

[1:09]

Butt-head: "Uh... finally the music's starting. Like, what was all that for in the first place? It doesn't even sound good".

Beavis: "I think it's like, called a filler or something, heh heh".

Butt-head: "Fillers suck".

Beavis: "Well I don't know, I guess it sounds better than Bon Jovi".

Butt-head: "Shut up, buttknocker! We both know you like Bon Jovi".

Beavis: "Hey don't call me buttknocker, Butt-head!"

[1:28]

Butt-head: "Hey Beavis, he broke something, huh huh".

Beavis: "Yeah, yeah!"

Butt-head: "Well, that was a lame attempt to flood the house".

[1:42]

Beavis: "Hey, Butt-head! He's making the house crumble when he sings!"

Butt-head: "That's because he can't sing so he's destroying his own house".

[2:07]

Beavis: "What the hell!? That guy on the left has an acoustic guitar!"

Butt-head: "He's one of those people who're like, doing it wrong".

[2:24]

Beavis: "Now we're finally getting somewhere".

_(Beavis and Butt-head headbang)_

[2:35]

Butt-head: "Hey Beavis, they're like, singing in the rain".

Beavis: "THAT happened in a true story, heh heh!"

[2:48]

Beavis: "Woah! The glass went right through him!"

Butt-head: "I guess he's like, one of those people who got exposed to radioactive crap or something".

Beavis: "That's inspired by a true story too, Butt-head".

Butt-head: "This is cool! That dude destroys houses with his voice, and they all cause the apocalypse when they're playing".

Beavis: "I remember when these guys used to be heavier and such; they probably destroyed tons of planets back then".

[3:26]

Chester: _"'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass..."_

Butt-head: "Huh huh, he said 'crack', huh huh huh".

Beavis: "Crack sucks. It kills many awesome musicians. Hey, that glass was supposed to cut him and we were supposed to see blood!"

Butt-head: "He's immune to this, remember? Buttknocker".

Beavis: "Stop calling me buttknocker!"

[3:42]

Butt-head: "Woah! This hat turned that kid into a dude!"

Beavis: "That's cool, heh heh! I totally need one like this!"

Butt-head: "Yeah, then you'll become an ugly fartknocker like that guy, huh huh".

Beavis: "No I won't Butt-head. I bet I'll be hotter than you".

[4:14]

Butt-head: "See? He made that little girl cry".

Beavis: "That's pretty cool, Butt-head. Making a chick cry is a different story though".

Butt-head: "So much for a true story".


	2. Knock-knock-knocking on Heaven's Door

**DISCLAIMER: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt belongs to Gainax. Beavis and Butt-head ****© Mike Judge. No profit is being made whatsoever.**

* * *

The Demon Sisters drove in their G-String to Daten Beach, ready with their swimsuits and sunglasses. Kneesocks wore a two-piece bikini and silver bracelets and anklets, while Scanty wore a rather unique one-piece swimsuit, which revealed her cleavage and her back, in addition to gold bracelets and anklets. Once parking, they activated the red carpet function so people would notice their arrival.

"The Demon Sisters are coming!" people started shouting and freaking out while running in their places before coming to their senses again.

"Oh observe them Miss Kneesocks, still running around with their tongues outside once simply acknowledging our presence", Scanty giggled as she stepped out of the limousine.

"Despite being rather enjoyable I do think being feared just because we're in charge now is a tad of a cliché", Kneesocks replied as she followed her sister out of the vehicle. "We could try being nicer, don't you think sister?"

"Maybe you're right, Miss Kneesocks. Being feared all the time can be boring sometimes and boredom shrinks our lifespan", Scanty confirmed as she walked beside Kneesocks on the carpet.

"HAIL TO MISS SCANTY! AND OF COURSE! MISS KNEESOCKS!" all the people said in unison while bowing before the Demon Sisters as they marched on their carpet.

"Thank you very much, you are now free to return to your regular activities", Scanty said softly as she and Kneesocks marched while holding each other's waists.

"No angels sighted, sister. We are free to enjoy some fair quality time with no superfluous interruptions whatsoever", Kneesocks assured and prepared a sun-block.

"Smear me with some sun-block please, Miss Kneesocks", Scanty said and Kneesocks obeyed. "I won't deny, it's much more enjoyable to be smeared by you rather than doing it myself", Scanty added while Kneesocks smeared her arms, legs, neck, belly, back, and face with the sun-block.

"I couldn't agree more, sister dearest", Kneesocks replied. "I must admit it is fun to smear each other with this".

"Now it's your turn to have the fun shared, Miss Kneesocks my dear", Scanty said as Kneesocks handed her the sun-block, and she then proceeded to smear it on her likewise. "Goodness gracious Miss Kneesocks, does sun-block cause you to blush?" Scanty asked childishly.

"Oh my, my skin is far too fragile I'm blushing from a little sun-screen", Kneesocks giggled. "Tee hee hee, that tickles!" she laughed.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Scanty chanted childishly while tickling Kneesocks' waist, thus causing her to blush brighter and laugh even louder. She laughed so much that she lost her balance and fell on all-fours.

"O-HO-HO-HO-NEE-SAMA HA HA HA HA! PLEA-HEA-HEA-HEASE STA-HA-HA-HA-P! HA HA HA HA!" Kneesocks begged while laughing out loud.

"My apologies Miss Kneesocks, but you're blushing too much! That's against the rrruuurrruuus!" Scanty joked while still tickling her little sister.

"You've just enacted that rrruuurrruuu now, ha ha ha ha ha!" a laughing Kneesocks responded. She then fell on the sand and started panting heavily after Scanty had finally let her breathe.

"You've got me, dear", Scanty said childishly and patted Kneesocks' hair. "Well, how about a pleasant game of volleyball?" she asked and took out a volleyball.

"Most certainly... sister dearest", Kneesocks breathed heavily. She then got up and recovered herself shortly afterwards. "You were trying to tire me out, weren't you?" she asked with a naughty grin.

"Aw, we both know you like being teased and tickled by sister dearest", Scanty chuckled. "Did you bring the tape?"

"Affirmative, sister", Kneesocks answered, and she took out a tape and turned it on. "Nothing is better than some exalted music to suit the mood of this respected sport", she added as she and Scanty approached a net nearby.

Scanty and Kneesocks started their game of volleyball as Sonne by Rammstein started playing via the tape. The environment was calm at first, but as their match progressed, their moves became more intense. Powerful serves, furious smashes, heavy breaths, and of course, Kneesocks blushed more and more, whether it was from exertion, excitement, or gloating. Laughs were heard, fire was created, and people stood and stared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beavis and Butt-head seemed to have already found their way to Daten City. Apparently their tickets were bundled with a teleportation device which sent them to Daten City. As usual, they wandered around with no single clue where they were going.

"Heh heh, so are we now like, trapped between Heaven and Hell and stuff?" Beavis asked.

"Uhh... I think it's the more heavenly side or something. The show is like, on the hellish side I guess", Butt-head answered.

"Heaven sucks", Beavis snickered. "Let's search for the hellish side".

And so they walked around the city aimlessly. After a while, they noticed a redheaded boy wearing a khaki jumpsuit and headphones, otherwise known as Brief.

"Hey, Butt-head, what happened to Stewart?" Beavis asked.

"Uhh... I'm not sure it's Stewart. He could be like, his brother or something", Butt-head answered.

Brief was sitting alone and listening to music. He was too focused in the music so he didn't notice the two large-headed dimwits approaching him.

_"Such a lonely day, and it's mine, the most loneliest day of my life",_ Brief sang to himself.

"DA-DA-DA-DA-DA, DA-DA-DA, DA-DA-DA-DADA-DA-DADA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Beavis and Butt-head repeated in their trademark "air guitar" and snickered.

"WAAAAAH! You scared me!" Brief was startled once hearing Beavis and Butt-head chanting what he was just listening to. "Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"Uhh... do you know where the hellish part of the city is?" Butt-head asked.

"Yeah, we like, came here to see Black Sabbath and stuff, heh heh", Beavis added.

"Look, I don't know what you were told, but there is no 'hellish part' of the city or whatever you call it anywhere. And even if there was, they wouldn't go there", Brief replied.

"Hey Beavis, he is definitely Stewart's brother, huh huh huh huh", Butt-head snickered.

"Yeah, except that he listens to cool music, heh heh heh", Beavis added.

"Who the hell is Stewart?" Brief replied. "Look, just leave me alone. I'll go see what Panty and Stocking are doing".

Immediately after hearing this, Beavis and Butt-head started snickering.

"Guys, what the hell is wrong with you?" Brief asked in annoyance.

"Huh huh huh, you said 'panty'", Butt-head snickered.

"And 'stocking' too, heh heh heh heh", Beavis laughed.

"I think he means he's gonna get us some porn", Butt-head replied.

"Wha!? No, you perverts! Panty and Stocking are girls!" Brief responded.

"Shut up and get us some porn, heh heh!" Beavis said, but Butt-head slapped him.

"Shut up, buttwipe! He said we're gonna meet some chicks, it's much better than porn, buttmunch", he said, to which Beavis responded with "Oh yeah", followed by a snicker.

"So if you want to meet them, come with me", Brief said. 'Man, they practically share Panty's IQ, it's unbelievable', he thought to himself as he made his way to the church while being followed by Beavis and Butt-head.

"We're gonna score, huh huh!" Butt-head snickered.

"Yeah, yeah! Boioioioioioioioioioioioing!" Beavis said while his arms trembled.

"Settle down, Beavis", Butt-head said in an indifferent yet confident tone.

* * *

Beavis and Butt-head kept on following Brief until reaching the church, but only a priest with an afro, known as Garterbelt, was to be found.

"Ah, young Briefers! Good to see you here!" he gloated.

"AAAAAAH! Buzzcut burned himself!" Beavis shouted.

"Yeah, and look at his hair! He thinks he's Jimi Hendrix or something", Butt-head added.

"Hey Garter, I just wanted to see if Panty and Stocking were here", Brief said.

"Those angel bitches are always going missing for a shit-long time and never give a fuck about their motherfucking job", Garterbelt muttered.

Chuck, the green little dog-like creature, came out and started climbing on Butt-head, much to his annoyance.

"Get off me, fartknocker!" he scowled and tossed Chuck upwards. Chuck screamed while flying before landing on Beavis' head, thus knocking him down.

"AAAAAH! Damn it!" Beavis screamed in pain. He then got up and kicked Chuck back inside.

"I see we've got guests here!" Garterbelt said. "How about we all go inside and the three of you help me in doing my job for the lord?" he asked and approached Beavis and Butt-head.

"Hey, get away from us you pedophile!" Beavis shouted in anger. He and Butt-head then ran away elsewhere.

"Uh, Garter, please forgive them. They're a little... IQ-challenged", Brief chuckled nervously.

"So I guess it's just you and me, Briefers", the afro-priest said.

"Uh... I forgot to turn off my stove, see ya!" Brief said as an attempt to get away from Garterbelt. "Hey guys, wait up!" he shouted at Beavis and Butt-head and ran after them, leaving Garterbelt frowning. The priest then grabbed Chuck and squashed him with all his might.

* * *

"I think we got away from him", Beavis panted. Brief then finally caught up with him and Butt-head, much to their frustration.

"Get away from us, asswipe! You almost got us all gangbanged!" Butt-head said in anger.

"Yeah, you promised us chicks, not a dude who likes children!" Beavis added in the same angry manner.

"You could at least lead us to a chick who likes children", Butt-head scowled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't plan this, but I swear Panty and Stocking are real! You've gotta believe me!" Brief pleaded.

"Sup geek boy? Finally found new friends?" said a familiar taunting voice.

"Who said we weren't real?" said another voice, which was much squeakier yet it sounded just as taunting as the former.

Beavis and Butt-head stared at the two beautiful girls in surprise. One was had spiky blond hair and a red dress, and the other wore a black gothic dress and had very long hair which was dark blue outside and pink from the inside. She also carried a cat plush.

"Panty, Stocking, meet... uh, what were your names again?" Brief asked before getting kicked away by a mesmerized Butt-head. He and Beavis couldn't stop snickering.

"Uhh... hey baby", Butt-head said. "So, I heard your name was like, Panty and stuff".

"Yup, that's me", replied the blond girl, otherwise known as Panty. "We're angels. And who the fuck would you be?"

"Huh huh huh huh. Come to Butt-head", Butt-head replied. "Uhh... and that's Beavis", he pointed at Beavis.

"Don't tell me your parents really decided to call you that!" said the Goth angel, otherwise known as Stocking.

"Hey! It's Diarrhea!" Butt-head said and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah! But with big hooters!" Beavis snickered.

"See Panty? I told you all the sweets' fat goes straight to my boobs!" Stocking said happily while shaking her breasts, an action which made Beavis and Butt-head snicker even more.

"Is it just me, or did Daria become cool all of a sudden?" Butt-head asked.

"Does this mean I'll get big boobs if I eat tons of sweets?" Beavis asked.

"No, it'll only make you a fat fuck, but does my sister listen to me? Never! She believes her boobs get all the fat, but she'll soon be fatter than a freaking bear!" Panty replied. "See? It's already starting!" she added and poked Stocking.

"Hey cut that out, bitch!" Stocking responded and knocked her sister's hand away. "That's not true!"

"Huh huh, Diarrhea's fat. Huh huh huh", Butt-head snickered.

"You better not say that again!" Stocking said in anger and prepared her weapons.

_"Diarrhea, cha cha cha! Diarrhea, cha cha cha!"_ Beavis and Butt-head chanted. Panty snapped her fingers repeatedly according to the beat.

Butt-head: _"When you're climbing up a ladder and you feel something splatter!"_

Beavis and Butt-head: _"Diarrhea, cha cha cha! Diarrhea, cha cha cha!"_

Beavis: _"When you're chillin' with your daughter and you feel the poo poo water!"_

Beavis and Butt-head: _"Diarrhea, cha cha cha! Diarrhea, cha cha cha! FAT!"_

"I don't know who the hell Diarrhea is, I'm Stocking!" Stocking said in rage after removing one of her socks and turning it into a katana sword. "AND I'M NOT FAT!" she screamed and stabbed Beavis' hand.

"AAAAAAAH!" he screamed and fell on the ground, bleeding. "It hurts goddammit!"

"Huh huh huh, that was cool", Butt-head laughed indifferently.

"Shut up Butt-head! It hurts like hell! Heh heh heh", Beavis replied.

"I guess he really hit your weak point, Stocking!" Panty said and tapped her sister's shoulder, thus causing her to drop a little box of pills. "Why the hell do you still carry these?"

"Damn it will you be careful sometimes!? Those painkillers aren't cheap like you!" Stocking said in anger while attempting to pick the painkillers from the floor. However, Beavis managed to lay his uninjured hand on them, and without any second thoughts, he stuffed his mouth with them all.

"No, don't take all of them! It causes..." Stocking tried to warn Beavis, but it was too late. "Never mind..." she sighed. The box stated "WARNING: Immediate effect".

"Heh heh, now I feel much better", Beavis said. Shortly afterwards, he started shaking and mumbling unintelligible stuff.

"Well, the box wasn't lying", Panty said. "Who're you calling cheap!?"

Beavis then leaped towards Stocking, grabbed her arms and started shaking her, causing her to drop a lot of sweets from her clothes. He then, unsurprisingly, started eating them all like a wild animal.

"NOOOOOO! MY SWEETS!" Stocking cried. "You have no idea how much all that cost me! Who do you think you are, you motherfucking meanie!?"

Beavis then pulled the collar of his shirt over his head, raised his arms to a 90-degree angle, and exclaimed: "WOWOWAOOWAAAA I AM THE GREAT CORNHOLIO! I NEED TP FOR MY BUNGHOLE!"

"Woah, what the fuck is wrong with you!?" Panty shouted in surprise.

"Are you threatening me!? I am Cornholio! You do not want to face the wrath of the almighty bunghole! You will give me TP!" Cornholio responded.

"Panty please give him the TP!" Stocking begged while grabbing her sister's arms and shaking them. "Wow, he's become so cute all of a sudden!"

"OK OK, stop being such a whiny little pussy", Panty replied in frustration. "I do have this bondage toilet paper I bought yesterday", she said and took out a set out of nowhere.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! TP! You must give me your TP!" Cornholio gloated and snatched the TP from Panty. "Thank you for the TP!" he said and approached Stocking.

"So that's how you wanna play it, ha? You'll have to catch me first!" Stocking said happily and started running away.

"Come back here and worship my bunghole! For I am Cornholio!" Cornholio said and started running after Stocking, leaving Butt-head and Panty alone.

"Uhh... you don't really look like an angel", said an oblivious Butt-head.

"What the fuck do you know?" Panty replied. "How many angels have you seen in your life, fuckface?"

"Uhh... good point", Butt-head replied.

"Wanna see something cool?" Panty asked seductively, to which Butt-head replied with "Uhh... yeah".

"Oi Stocking! Are you ready!?" Panty shouted at her sister.

"Sure thing, Panty!" Stocking shouted back while still being chased by Cornholio. The latter stopped as the angels began their transformations, and they chanted:

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, oh evil spirit born of those drifting between Heaven and Earth, may the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger shattering your loathsome impurity and returning you from whence you came. REPENT YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

"So do you want me to worship you?" Stocking asked seductively and winked at Cornholio after she changed to her angel outfit.

"Behold the power of the almighty bunghole!" Cornholio gloated and tossed the bondage at Stocking, which wrapped itself around her.

"AW YEAH! SO TIGHT!" Stocking screamed in joy. "Oh Great Cornholio, take me!"

"I am the Great Cornholio! I'm gonna score-holio with an angel!" Cornholio gloated.

"So big boy, do you like what you see?" Panty asked seductively and laughed after changing to her angel clothes.

"Huh huh, now you look like an angel, and not some buttmunch claiming to be an angel", Butt-head said.

"Why are you inventing words? Can't you curse normally?" Panty asked in confusion.

"I'm just being cool", Butt-head replied. "So, wanna knock-knock-knock on Heaven's door?"

"Hey, I actually like that pun!" Panty responded. "You come with me inside the car now!"

"YES!" Butt-head shouted and ran after Panty into her vehicle, the pink hummer known as See Through.

* * *

_**Clip intermission: Psychosocial by Slipknot**_

[0:05]

Butt-head: "YES!"

Beavis: "YEAH, YEAH! YEAH!"

_(Beavis and Butt-head headbang)_

[0:25]

Beavis: "FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!"

Butt-head: "They're burning Justin Bieber's house".

Beavis: "Heh heh, that was pretty cool, Butt-head".

[0:31]

Beavis: "AAAAAH! IT'S PINOCCHIO!"

Butt-head: "No it's not buttmonkey, that's his dad or something".

Beavis: "Pinocchio's dad is playing in Slipknot!? Pinocchio rules!"

Butt-head: "His dad rules, dumbass. You gotta be more accurate".

[0:48]

Butt-head: "Did he just say Pikachu is a virgin?"

Beavis: "Pikachu didn't score? What a dumbass, heh heh!"

[0:55]

Butt-head: "Aren't they like, not supposed to harm any animals or something?"

Beavis: "Just because that animal is dead it doesn't mean they harmed it, numbnuts".

Butt-head: "What did you call me?"

Beavis: "Numbnuts, what are you deaf? You know, like, your nads are numb".

Butt-head: "Don't you ever dare call me numbnuts, buttknocker!" _(punches Beavis)_

Beavis: "Damn it stop calling me buttknocker, numbnuts!" _(kicks Butt-head in the groin)_

Butt-head: "Damn it... Beavis..."

[1:20]

Beavis: "Heh heh heh, fire! Fire!"

[2:18]

Beavis: "FIRE! FIRE! FIIIIIIIRE! HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

Butt-head: "Woah, settle down, Beavis!"

Beavis: "Can't settle down! Must burn something!" _(takes out a lighter)_

Butt-head: "Beavis, give me that lighter! You're not allowed to touch it anymore, buttknocker!"

Beavis: "STOP CALLING ME BUTTKNOCKER, NUMBNUTS!" _(punches Butt-head)_

Butt-head: "I told you to give it to me you buttmunch!"

Beavis: "Oh OK, that's better, heh heh".

Butt-head: "Dumbass".

[2:55]

Butt-head: "That clown is doing it wrong".

[3:10]

Beavis: "Since when do robots have tongues?"

Butt-head: "You dumbass, don't you get it? He's an android!"

Beavis: "What's that?"

Butt-head: "Uhh... I don't know. Probably a robot with a tongue".

Beavis: "Next Christmas I'll ask Santa to turn me into an android. Or at least like that Spikeman guy headbanging with the synth. Then I'm gonna score".

Butt-head: "Beavis, there is no Santa, you'll never be an android, you'll never be a spikeman, and you're never gonna score. Deal with it".

Beavis: "At least I'll have fire!"

Butt-head: "That video isn't doing to you any good. I'm turning this off".

Beavis: "No Butt-head! They're cool!"

Butt-head: "I know they're cool, but this is for your own good. Buttknocker".

Beavis: "**SHUT UP, NUMBNUTS!**" _(Beavis and Butt-head start fighting)_

TO BE CONTINUED... **Please review!**


End file.
